


Drowning

by sukisuka



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gay Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukisuka/pseuds/sukisuka
Summary: 父子局play





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> 就是补个档

哈利•波特感觉到自己正面对着一个没有硝烟和伤亡的战场。  
他两小时前刚和金妮说了自己内心真实的感受，蹲守在他们见面的那家咖啡馆那里的记者们就快速且完美的记录下了夺门而出的女孩儿那副伤心欲绝的样子：大滴的泪珠从她的面颊上滚落下来，她胡乱的抹了抹，就抽抽噎噎地拨开人群跑掉了，哈利紧跟着出现在记者们的面前。但出人意料的，他并没有去追她，而是漫不经心地揉了揉自己的黑发。  
“对，我们分手了。”他若无其事地宣布，但显然低估了巫师记者的可怕：他面前有许多根羽毛笔都整齐的排成一排围在四周，甚至有的已经开始刷刷地写下什么。记者们急切的提问像一个个惊雷一般在他耳旁炸响。  
“请问原因是？”  
“请问是谁先提出的？”  
“请问有没有再复合的可能了？”  
“请问……”  
哈利感觉自己面前站着一百个丽塔•斯基特，挤眉弄眼地各自诉说猜测，但目前他一个都不想回答。因为很不幸的，问题就是出在了黄金男孩身上。  
他和金妮第一次互诉衷肠之前，还曾对拉文克劳学院的秋•张有过想法，而且几乎是光明正大的爱恋。看到她和塞德里克同进同出的画面让哈利真实感受到了黑暗，即使他身处光明。但不可置疑的，火焰杯期间，哈利凭借着自己的本事，确实获得了很多姑娘的喜爱——她们愿意排着队搔首弄姿，只为得到勇士的庇佑。  
“噢不，哈利。”赫敏第一次忍无可忍地抄起一本书就砸向他，似乎想以最便捷的方式把他从幻想中捞出来，“她们那个样子，只是因为你是什么所谓的‘救世主’。”  
“我知道，”接收到了一个女孩儿的媚眼后，他笑得得意洋洋，“可我就是啊。”  
那时他脸上的表情如梦似幻，似乎跌进了一个温柔的梦境，而金妮•韦斯莱则好像是他命中注定的灵魂伴侣：坚强勇敢，温柔美丽，还喜欢魁地奇，可以陪他一起练习。最重要的是，她还是他最好哥们儿的妹妹，从小就认识，但又不至于太熟悉，这一切都像是铺垫一般。哈利从不相信命运，却自认为金妮就是那个正确的伴侣。  
战争刚刚结束后他们就迫不及待的公开了，像一对陷入热恋的普通男女。身边的朋友们自然早就心照不宣地默认了这一切，而大部分巫师则对此表示惊讶，但很快也就接受了。救世主作出的决定从来都不会后悔——大家都这么说。  
但这次哈利很不幸的要让他们失望了。他发现自己正在作为一个正常的男孩，去经历对女孩子的欣赏、好感、喜欢、平淡，最后是有些厌烦的阶段。如果说之前的金妮是他虚幻梦境中的一个实体，那么她现在反倒像是一个影子一般可有可无。再加上大众在好奇心驱使下对他们约会的一次次干扰，他不知从什么时候开始就想着解脱了，只不过最近才开始为此付出行动。  
就在刚刚他才挣脱开那些记者纠缠着的手臂，踏进格里莫广场，然后他的两个好友就从天而降般出现在他面前——如果他是个麻瓜，首先想到的肯定是这个说法，但此刻他只是在头疼为什么没有预先给房子周围加几个防护咒。  
罗恩的脸绷得紧紧的，过去他还曾这样嘲笑过麦格教授生气时的样子，说她颧骨好像比平时更高了，平滑的像大理石雕像。但现在他自己的脸色并没比雕像好到哪去。赫敏有些紧张的站在一旁，但也仅仅是站着，并没有说什么。  
“好吧。你以后让她怎么……”哈利听出罗恩话语的迟疑，似乎正在斟酌自己的用词，这让他有些惊讶。不过罗恩马上就找到了更快的解决方法——他举起了一只拳头。哈利认命般的闭上眼睛，同时希望他的力度能小一些。  
不过他并没有感受到结结实实的一拳，只有几下掌风而已，像是硬生生被收回来一样猝然断掉。他正在想罗恩是否准备改用一个钻心剜骨或倒挂金钟，就听到赫敏开始了她长篇大论的说教。  
“罗恩，我认为这不能算是哈利的错……他有权选择，你这是在偏袒……”  
很遗憾，她的话听起来刚开了个头，就被罗恩的一个凌厉眼神给打断了，“她是我妹妹。”  
他反复嘟囔着那几句话，有些莫名奇妙的抱住自己的头，好像刚刚在大众面前被分手的人是他一样。然后他把一叠报纸狠狠地掼在离他们最近的一个小方桌上，就幻影移形了。赫敏看起来很担心，几乎是立刻就消失了。  
偌大的房间里就只剩下了他一个人。现在哈利有足够的时间细细阅读那些报纸上的内容。首先是《预言家日报》，似乎为了引起大众的共鸣，编辑不知从哪里找来了很多旧照片。报道的版面被分成了两部分，从六年级时开始的眼神交流和战争后的相视一笑，再到前几天被拍到时的画面：他们各自坐在椅上，伴侣就在对面，但已经没有什么交流，语言和眼神都是，像是在共享食物的陌生人。接下来的报道就没有这么细致了，只用了几句话就草草带过。但难得的，就连以荒谬为主的《唱唱反调》对此都没有抱着开玩笑的态度，加大版的标题下有一张照片，金妮冲出咖啡馆时的动作在照片里异常清晰，女孩楚楚可怜的脸上带着不舍和决绝，正式宣告着这段恋情的结束。  
——看多了就没什么意思。哈利这样想着，烦躁地把报纸揉成一团推到一边，然后又站起来活动活动已经有些麻木的双脚。他自己还挺乐观。大众的目光最多能聚集几天，反正等到这件事告一段落之后，迎接他的将会是崭新的生活。和罗恩的关系他也并不担心。虽然很久之前，罗恩曾是他们之中最为冷静的一个，但经过这么多事情以后，赫敏无疑成为了两个男孩友情的调剂。  
“克利切。”他打了一个响指，明显有些老态的家养小精灵出现在了他面前，看上去仍然是一副不情不愿的样子，嘴唇蠕动了一下，但什么都没说。哈利吩咐他准备好晚餐，小精灵行了一个标准的鞠躬礼之后就消失了。离晚饭还有一段时间，哈利决定去卧室休息一会儿。他前脚刚踏上一级台阶，就有个什么东西扇着翅膀扑棱扑棱地飞了进来。是一只猫头鹰，灰白色花纹，极其不规则的延伸在它背部的羽毛上。哈利认出那是金斯莱会用到的猫头鹰，它飞快地啄了啄哈利的手指。  
“啊哈，”哈利抚摸着它的羽毛，“魔法部来信批评我，是不是？”  
他被自己有趣的想法逗得吃吃发笑，迟迟没有动作。猫头鹰再次啄了它一下，力度比上次要大很多。  
“对不起。”哈利笑着道歉，解下那个小信封，果然是来自魔法部。但不同于往，金斯莱光是问候的话就写了将近十多行。越是这样，哈利越觉得自己只停留在这封信件真实目的的冰山一角，他略过那些轻松愉快的家常话题翻到最后，细细的读着。直到晚餐按时出现在了餐桌上，他还僵在楼梯前面，一动不动。

事实证明三人的关系并没有受到影响。仅仅过了一天，哈利就收到了赫敏的来信，通知他说泰迪正在陋居，请他过来看看，并且委婉地指出金妮前几天就出去旅游了，目前在陋居还见不到她。  
哈利当然愿意过去。泰迪现在才四岁，马上要到一个调皮捣蛋的年纪。他花了半个小时收拾自己，但也只是洗漱，再加上一套得体的衣服，他在午饭前赶到了陋居。花园里依旧是地精们满乱跑，罗恩吃力的弯下身子清理着成堆的杂草。  
“嗨，哥们儿。”他擦了一把汗，脸在阳光的照耀下似乎有些发红，“很高兴你能来……对不起，金妮说她只想找到更适合自己的……”哈利感到自己的脸异常的抽动了一下，他还不知道该怎么回应有关金妮的任何话。  
但好在赫敏听到了动静向这边走过来，看到罗恩脸上突兀的红和哈利不自在的表情后，聪明的女巫立刻明白了一切，把罗恩给支开了。  
“你好，哈利。”她的脸上绽放出哈利再熟悉不过的笑容。他刚想回答，就看到一个小男孩跌跌撞撞地向他跑来。  
哈利张开双臂，稳稳地接住了泰迪。小男孩几乎是撞在了他怀里，有点疼，但哈利只是看着男孩弯成一对月牙儿的眼睛。  
“你喜欢变成什么样子？”泰迪咯咯地笑着发问，而哈利疑惑的看向赫敏。  
“噢，他又在炫耀自己的本领了。”赫敏温柔的看着小男孩，“他是一个天生的易容马格斯，显然是遗传了唐克斯和卢平教授。”  
提到这两个名字后，气氛陷入了一种微妙的寂静。哈利和赫敏都想起了那两个英雄人物，默不作声，只有小泰迪仍旧天真地微笑着。哈利惊异地从中感受到了鼓励的意味。他放开泰迪，那孩子立刻就跑去追地精玩了。  
“赫敏。”哈利下定决心似的开口，“我想领养一个孩子。”  
“什——什么？”她看起来有些惊讶，但很快就恢复了常态。“哈利，如果你是因为压力过大或是……”  
“不，”哈利看着泰迪一会儿敲敲地精的头，一会儿又去拽那堆杂草，看起来自由自在，“突然和另一个生命有了联系确实可以让人忘掉很多事情，但不全是这个。”  
然后他用了大约十分钟的时间解释金斯莱的信件。上面提到了马尔福夫妇的遗愿：让救世主找到他们的孩子德拉科•马尔福，并且照顾他。  
“那个卢修斯•马尔福，你还记得吧？”他有些小心翼翼的发问，连他自己也不知道这有什么必要，“他战死了，还有他的妻子。”  
“我知道，哈利。”褐发女巫不满的看着他，“请不要怀疑我的记忆力——这才刚过去四年！不过，卢修斯和纳西莎居然会让自己的独子一个人在外……他现在在哪儿？”  
“信上有一个地址，是孤儿院吧……他们的一个熟人开的。”哈利眼前出现了卢修斯盛气凌人的样子，“虽然……但他们依然很爱自己的儿子。据说卢修斯死前透露出他们在儿子一岁时就把他送出去了……为了让他摆脱伏地魔，”他看着远处独自玩耍的泰迪，“他们想要把儿子托给信任的人……亲情是很伟大的。”  
“是啊。”赫敏赞许地点头，“爱是很伟大的力量。”  
“‘照顾’终究是个虚幻的意思，所以我觉得收养那个孩子比较妥当一点，还方便保护他，说不定伏地魔的余党还会调查他的下落。”

在动身前往孤儿院之前，哈利先到马尔福庄园拜访了一番，熟悉熟悉这里的环境。他已经想好了，他先带着德拉科在这里住一段时间，如果德拉科有意愿到格里莫广场的话，他们再换一个住处。行李已经打包好让克利切送过来，要准备给德拉科的衣服也交给了小精灵多比去定制了。  
哈利到达北约克郡的时候正下着蒙蒙细雨，气温有些低，他紧了紧自己的衣领，有些怀念起温暖的庄园内部，壁炉和热气腾腾的奶油炖菜……回过神来他已经踏进了信上描述的有些普通的建筑，内部却很宽阔，他断定这里被施过魔法，那么这里的主人也一定是巫师。一个金发男孩正趴在大厅的沙发上看着窗外，手垫在下巴处，看起来十分乖巧可爱。  
虽然哈利的名字为大众所熟知，但那个管理的女巫还是板着脸要求他出示证明。哈利将刻有家徽的家族戒指和卢修斯附上的纸条展示出来后，她才隐隐有了一丝笑意。  
“抱歉，但他的安全是必须保证的。”她拢了拢自己的头发，“我想你已经见过德拉科了。”  
“什么？”  
“噢……你并不知道他长什么样子。”女巫朝沙发那边指去，顺着她的方向，哈利看到了一只靠垫。然后他的目光稍微偏离了一点，映入眼帘的是一个小小的背影——是刚才的那个男孩子。看起来最多十岁的样子，但好像是在故作老成。女巫还想说些什么，靠里的一个房间里突然传来了一阵哭声，她有些抱歉地冲哈利笑笑，就急忙离开了。  
哈利毫不犹豫地走过去坐在男孩旁边，顺势就把手伸过去摸了摸他的头。其实刚才沙发上传来的凹陷感已经让男孩意识到有人坐在他旁边，但他还是微微瑟缩了一下，有些不满的转过来看着哈利。  
“我知道你叫德拉科。”  
“这有什么，西娅女士也知道。”西娅是刚才那个女巫的名字。  
男孩再没说话，哈利得以在这种有些尴尬的氛围下细细打量他：瘦弱，苍白，除此之外和其他同龄的孩子没什么不同。长相属于讨喜的类型，但是不爱笑，那双灰蓝色的眼睛还老让他想起卢修斯。这孩子看他的眼神很复杂，充斥着怀疑与不信任，但唯独没有好感这种比较正面的感情。他完全将这个孩子归属到了他之前悲惨的十几年之中，自以为是地认为他就该是自己想象中的那个样子，渴望一切关心与爱。但现在看来，他显然没那么简单。  
“你有些什么爱好？”他试探着开口。  
男孩被突如其来的问题弄得不知所措，没有回答。  
“你喜欢吃巧克力蛙吗？不能多吃，会蛀牙。”  
“……”  
“外面现在很冷，你一会儿出去要加衣服。”  
“……”  
“我知道……”哈利看着男孩的眉越蹙越紧，“你很孤独。”  
毫无预兆的，男孩拿起旁边的靠垫向他砸去：“跟你有什么关系？”他苍白的小脸因为愤怒，有了一点红晕。  
也不过是几岁的小孩子……心里的情绪还是藏不住的。哈利清了清嗓子，板着脸换上一副严肃的面孔：“我是卢修斯•马尔福，来接你回家。”  
他的声音坚定又洪亮，引来了好几个小孩子的注视，甚至连刚走出来的女巫也惊讶地看着他。尤其是德拉科，完全是一副目瞪口呆的小孩模样，比刚才可爱多了，但这也仅仅持续了几秒钟。  
“你骗人。你的头发是黑色，而且还有一道难看的疤，这一点都不完美，”男孩一本正经地说，“你不是我爸爸，你是骗子。”  
“……”  
二十分钟后，德拉科才在戒指和西娅女士的解释下接受了这一事实：他将被救世主收养，回到他的家里。虽然他看起来还是有些迷迷糊糊的，但至少没有拒绝哈利牵着他的手把他带回去。  
德拉科的适应能力比哈利想的要好得多。他站在庄园门口时只是轻轻点了点头，一点都不惊讶，好像潜意识里就知道自己本该属于这里。家养小精灵们立刻就承认了小主人回来的事实，欢呼着去准备丰盛的晚餐。哈利带着他去花园里散步，有几只孔雀也在那里，德拉科起先只是矜持的看着它们，想起那也是自家财产后立刻满花园跑着去追孔雀玩，小跑了几步后觉得有些不对劲，又犹豫着停了下来，好像在思考自己的行为是不是不太妥当。  
哈利一直站在离他不远的地方，微笑着看着眼前的一幕。  
他们的关系显然有所缓解，至少相较于第一次见面时来说。哈利不得不承认，德拉科在某些事情上的确有属于自己的魔力——那是魔法所办不到的。虽然仍旧有一些疏离，但既然愿意和他住在一起，就证明了德拉科对哈利地位的一种肯定。虽然不想挑明，哈利潜意识里还是认为德拉科很依赖自己。他们在马尔福庄园住了有一段日子了，哈利并没有把他们和伏地魔之间的故事告诉德拉科，他还太小，这些事情轮不到他来了解。况且他也不想让德拉科知道一些肮脏的秘密。即使他的小男孩已经到了上霍格沃茨的年纪，哈利也不想让他去面对那些可能不会太友好的同学们，毕竟那些事情已经发生了，既然不能改变它，那么就避开它。  
他有足够的、各种各样的魔咒去教给德拉科，魔药和其它杂七杂八的科目就交给了赫敏——她和罗恩暂时还不想要孩子，看上去比较清闲。赫敏对德拉科没有任何敌意，而罗恩刚开始显然不太能够接受得了这个事实(“把一个马尔福带回家！哈利，你疯了吗？”)，但他的适应能力现在好多了，尤其是上次德拉科不情不愿地跑去花园摘了一朵花送给他时，他显得还有那么一点儿高兴。  
所以哈利要做的只是带德拉科去对角巷买一根魔杖。对角巷在他看来也不是特别安全，他恨不得把德拉科变成几英寸的小人儿揣在袍子里，但这显然不会被他允许，所以哈利只好牢牢地牵住他的手，以防他乱跑。德拉科对外表现的就像是一个普通的小男孩，不会乱跑，但总是会趁哈利不注意的时候拐进旁边的小巷子里。路过宠物店时德拉科好奇地打量着那些老鼠、蟾蜍和叫不上名的奇怪生物，最后把目光停留在了猫头鹰上。  
“你想要一只吗？”哈利热情地问道，“我当初入学时就买了一只——”  
“不要，它们好脏。“德拉科看到有人用手摸着那些小动物们，边笑边发出赞叹声，然后目光就转向了自己和哈利紧握着的手上。于是他干脆的甩开哈利的手，自己一个人去找奥利凡德的店铺了。  
他挑选魔杖的过程并不算是太顺利，但好歹最后选中了一根山楂木的。魔杖在德拉科手中迸溅出火花，德拉科咯咯笑了，显得很开心，“我就要它了。”他满意地看着手里的魔杖。亲自拿出魔杖的奥利凡德先生却站在一旁，显得心事重重。  
“那是马尔福家的孩子?”他在他们快要离开时低声询问道。哈利觉得告诉他没什么关系，就轻轻点点头算是承认了。  
“马尔福家很长一段时间都没出现过这种情况了。”奥利凡德先生用更加轻的声音说道，“那孩子挑选的魔杖里有独角兽的毛，那是纯洁的——”他伸手拍了拍自己的脸颊，“难得，太难得了。”当他们离开时，哈利感觉到奥利凡德先生的目光仍旧紧紧追随着德拉科。  
他会是个格兰芬多吗？哈利以前也不是没有想过，毕竟德拉科还没有受到那些腐朽思想的荼毒，而且还长着一张看起来怎么样都不会让人觉得邪恶的脸。当然，可能是他太小了，还看不出什么。哈利有些奇怪的沉浸在幻想里，自己也不知道为什么会在意德拉科的分院结果。  
但这家伙只会是斯莱特林。德拉科从来都没有表现的多顺从过，他做的一切好像都只是为了自己能得到好处。他从来没有叫过哈利”父亲“或者”爸爸“之类他们之间应该有的称呼，只有他自己有什么要求没被满足时才会甜腻腻地叫这个称呼，反而是”哈利“这个名字用的多一些。当然啦，德拉科心情不好的时候还会沉着脸叫他“波特”，被哈利压在床脚打屁股时才会抽抽噎噎地改过来，然后再带着哭腔让哈利帮他治治。  
“你不用再哼哼唧唧了，小马尔福先生。”哈利忍着笑说道，故意板着脸，“今天的晚餐有你喜欢的果仁糖蛋糕。”  
德拉科把脸板得更加夸张，“那我就不吃了，我要玩飞天扫帚。”他正躺在哈利的床上，翻阅着一本相册，手停在了其中的一张：哈利正举着光轮2000傻乎乎地笑着——那是他第一次魁地奇训练的纪念照。  
“噢，”哈利惊讶于德拉科突如其来的兴趣，翻出了一把光轮的新型号递给德拉科，对方马上就撇撇嘴，“不，我不要这个，”他急急忙忙地说道，头摇得要掉下来，“我要火弩箭，最新型号的那种。”  
火弩箭是及其高质量的飞天扫帚，其性能非常优良，甚至价格都只能面议。看德拉科一副兴趣缺缺的样子，哈利在这个教他飞行技巧的机会溜走前弄回来了一把火弩箭。他的男孩儿一双眼睛马上亮了起来，有些笨手笨脚地跨上了扫帚。德拉科的第一次飞行——总的来说还是不错的，他甚至没有让哈利先示范几个动作，就升上了一个高度。男孩颇为轻松地做了个鬼脸，把自己倒了个个儿，稳稳的抓住了扫帚。他刚看到德拉科的手慢慢松开扫帚，那火弩箭就剧烈的颠簸了起来。男孩甚至都没反应过来，就惨白着一张脸摔了下来。  
他急得变了脸色，施了个漂浮咒，德拉科下降的速度变得慢了下来，在距地面还有一米多的高度被哈利稳稳地接住，抱在了怀里。  
哈利看着自己怀里的身体小小的缩成一团，抱着他坐在了长椅上。男孩儿的脸还埋在他胸前不肯露出来，大概觉得刚才的洋洋自得实在是蠢透了。这样的肢体接触下德拉科还没有踢开他，哈利确定他是受到了惊吓。  
“好了，德拉科，没事了。”哈利撩起他额前汗湿的碎发，印下一个安慰的吻。“今天就到这里，回去休息吧。”  
“都怪那把扫帚，它不听话。”男孩小声狡辩，气急败坏地蹬了蹬腿。  
“好，它不听话，那我们就打它。”哈利并没有意识到自己的声音有多温柔，简直像是喃喃的低语。他压住男孩的双腿，回到了庄园内部。  
男孩没什么动静，压制住小小的喘息声，也没有要求自己走。于是哈利把他抱进了房间，放在床上，还给他盖好了被子，上面有墨绿色的印花。他抚了抚男孩的脸颊，顺便第一次开始认真的打量这个房间。  
庄园里的房间数量绝对不少。哈利刚来时只是把自己随身带着的衣服胡乱的丢在床上，几乎没什么时间收拾，也不好意思指示别人家的家养小精灵来做。德拉科看到那堆衣服还有对单身男性来说都略显凌乱的卧室，惊恐的向后退了一步，然后就明确表明自己不要和哈利住同一个房间。德拉科的房间是他自己布置的，小小的孩子一本正经地列出了一张单子，上面注明了想要的所有家具，包括样式都有简单的注解。他的房间是偏冷色调的，呆久了哈利就觉得浑身不舒服，直打哆嗦，也不知道他怎么就能睡得那么安稳。  
他的小男孩其实可以算得上是一个很怪异的孩子。西娅女士委婉的说明过这一点，哈利对此一点都不奇怪。女贞路十几年的生活让他的想法也发生了一些转变。马尔福先生是那么想保护他的儿子，但德拉科无形之中显然受到了另一种伤害——他谁都不愿亲近，除了哈利•死皮赖脸•波特。哈利对外宣称自己领养了一个孩子，外界一片哗然，但他坚决不肯公布这个孩子的身份，知道的也就只有罗恩和赫敏而已。那些记者的试探也被挡了回去，最后都灰溜溜的把自己的想法抛到了脑后。“看吧，如果我真的想摆脱掉那些记者的话，还是很容易的。”他曾得意的对好友自夸道，然后被几个白眼弄得说不出话来，尴尬地抚摸着后脑。  
虽然德拉科曾坚决的说过不可能和他睡一个房间，但男孩在一周后就爬上了哈利的床。那天晚上的天气出奇的糟糕，好几个惊雷依次打响，哈利在自己周围施了个静音咒后才勉强睡着。  
不过他只睡了不到两分钟就醒了，是硬生生被摇醒的。他坐起来揉了揉眼睛，感觉到被子被掀起了一个角，紧接着他的小男孩就睡在了旁边。  
“Daddy，”德拉科摸索到他温暖的身体后贴的更近了，“我——”  
“没事的。”  
男孩在他怀里扭来扭去，在炎热的夏夜里，他有点冰凉的身体显得很是突兀，于是哈利把他搂得更紧了一些，下巴有意无意地轻轻蹭着男孩柔软的金发。他看看男孩埋在自己颈窝处的脑袋，用手捏过他的下巴让他看着自己。  
“德拉科。”  
“嗯?”  
“把自己的真实想法讲出来，不用害怕。”  
男孩小小的嘤咛了一声，安心的闭上了眼睛。  
第二天醒来时哈利意识到自己度过了好几个周来最安稳的一晚。他的手臂傻乎乎的环绕勾勒出一个位置，但位置上的人已经不见了。要不是脑袋里有些残存着的记忆，哈利真的会以为昨天晚上做了一个梦。小马尔福先生害怕雷声，这点他可要牢牢地记住。  
不过哈利确实很久没有和别人共享同一张床了。金妮是上一个，这回忆太遥远了。事实上哈利不久前也和其他漂亮女巫有过约会，但从没和她们一起过夜——他的小男孩还在家里等他回来。一个月之前哈利还把一个目前为止颇让他满意的女人带回家去，德拉科刚笑意盈盈地表示欢迎，甚至像个小绅士一样吻了那位女士的手背，结果下一秒就举着自己受伤的手指跑到哈利面前大声哭闹，眼泪倒没流出来几滴。哈利急急忙忙的捧过他的手。那位女士见救世主对自己显然失去了关注，找了个借口就离开了。  
“德拉科，”哈利翻来覆去的找也只能看到几滴红色的汁液，沉下了脸，“这就是你的伤口?”  
但男孩只是狡黠地笑了笑，跑出门去和孔雀说话，有关于他如何又一次整到了他那笨蛋养父。  
德拉科不想让哈利找个女朋友或是更进一步，妻子之类的，这显而易见。作为德拉科名义上的养父，那位不存在的女士也必须要和他们生活在一起，这意味着德拉科必须要接受另外一个人。这太难了，哈利认为这是连巨怪都懂的道理，他没必要钻牛角尖。如果要选择的话，眼下他最希望的就是看着德拉科幸福的成长，在他的庇佑之下。那是他的小男孩，虽然只擅长颐气指使，实际上顽皮又胆小，太多缺点了，但那也只能是他的。而且哈利发现自己越来越期待着雷雨天气，男孩的身体在一天天变化，每次跟他一起睡觉时，怀里的身体也越来越显得青涩诱人。不知从哪一次，哈利就忍不住轻轻撩开他的睡衣，在他光滑的皮肤上来回抚摸。他的吻也不只是印在养子的额头或脸颊上，而是一路延伸到脖颈和背部。在那些没有光亮的夜晚，他能听到德拉科压抑着的喘息，但并没有揭穿。他想听自己的男孩亲口说出这些话。  
被这念头牵制着，哈利也就真的对其他人再没动过什么心思，在身边朋友不耐其烦的劝说之后，偌大的庄园里仍只有他和德拉科两个人在生活。德拉科也马上就要满十七岁了，依旧苍白纤瘦。“女孩儿们会喜欢他的。”赫敏有次随口说道，德拉科安静的笑了笑，但哈利突然有些头疼。  
眼下让他感到头疼的人就在他面前。德拉科低着头，双手有些局促的绞在一起。他们正在哈利平时办公的书房里。  
“父亲。”他恭恭敬敬地叫道。从两年前开始，德拉科就不会随便的叫哈利别的什么了，他长大了，并且自己认为这是非常不正确的行为。  
“有什么事?”哈利放下一本满是如尼文的奇怪读物，上面记载了一些和黑魔法有关的事情。  
“我——我快要十七岁了。”  
“是啊，德拉科。”哈利不明所以，但仍然笑着，“看到你变得如此有礼貌，我很满意。”  
但德拉科只是僵硬的站在那里。“我是说——呃，我已经到那个年龄了，可以开始寻找适合自己的伴侣。”  
他说的有些委婉，但哈利不是不知道这个传统。纯血统家族的继承人，到了一定年龄后就要找到同样优秀的伴侣，哈利一直以为德拉科不知道这一点。  
“这是什么——家族使命?”  
“我不知道。”德拉科仍有些局促，“西娅女士告诉我的。”他犹豫着说。  
“我知道了。”哈利平静的坐在椅子上，“你先出去吧，我会亲自挑选。”  
但德拉科并没有立刻离开，他有些恼怒地瞪了哈利一眼，这和他刚才表现出的教养完全不同。但哈利没工夫再管这些了，他只是把那本书抓起来重重地扔在桌上，然后颓废的抱着头考虑自己养了好几年的儿子突然没头没脑的跟自己提出的“要和别人结合”这个要求，晚餐都没吃。  
有些潮湿的夜晚，狂风大作，又是一个雷雨天气。哈利出奇的清醒，他需要德拉科的一个解释，虽然他并不确定他今天晚上还会过来。德拉科更是感觉莫名其妙。那么多的夜晚，那些亲吻和抚摸，他都没有推拒反抗过——他几乎都以为哈利明白自己的意思了!下午那个该死的传统是他的最后底线，如果哈利表现的很伤心不舍，他们做爱的地点可能就会是那个书房了。  
然而哈利没有，他那副愁眉苦脸的样子好像是在为了给德拉科挑选伴侣而发愁，而不是是否把他留着自己身边。德拉科犹豫了几乎整个下午，不知道该怎么面对哈利，甚至连喜欢的果仁糖蛋糕都没动一下。雷声响起时他正缩在自己的被子里，呆呆的看着天花板，枕着自己的双手。直到手有些发麻，他才反应过来这是个摊牌的机会。他自己当然说不出口，这种事情得让哈利来。  
所以他一下子翻身坐起，扯下身上的那套睡衣睡裤，拖鞋故意在地板上摩擦发出很大的声音，好像发映出它的主人现在有多理直气壮似的。德拉科直接踢开了门，发出了咣的一声响。他紧紧抿住嘴唇，一言不发地爬上了他父亲的床。  
哈利对这具身体再熟悉不过了。他顺手翻了个身，手搭在了德拉科身上，慢慢下滑后触碰到了他光裸的大腿——德拉科只穿了一件睡袍，正大大的敞开着。好像受了什么鼓励一番，德拉科下定决心似的翻身压住他，嘴唇安静的贴了上去。  
这一点哈利至少没想错。德拉科的吻技十分青涩，虽然好像包含着急切热恋的情感，但只会啃啃咬咬，毫无技巧可言。见哈利好像没什么反应，就失望的松开了他，重新跌落回枕头上，眼睛闭的紧紧的，不敢去看哈利。这已经算是他能做到的最大限度的主动了，但好像没有得到回应。  
事实上哈利被德拉科突然的动作弄得没什么办法反应，但对方也太青涩了些，死死的压住他的胸口，又胡乱的啃咬，把带有情趣的湿吻都弄得兴趣索然，除了嘴唇变得湿漉漉之外没有任何快感。不过这没关系，德拉科没什么技巧，但他有。而且不得不承认，他对这样的触碰仍然起了反应。  
德拉科仍闭着双眼，感觉到一股热气喷到了他脸上。哈利正撑在他的身体上方吻他，嘴唇只是在脸颊上随意游移，所到之处就激起了他一阵阵颤栗。他们的嘴唇急切的撞在一起，哈利舔吻摩挲、勾勒着他的唇线，而德拉科脸上又露出了他们第一次见面时那种惊讶的神情，眼睛睁得大大的，但只是任由哈利动作，一点儿回应也没有。哈利这时才有些后悔没有对他的男孩有过性教育之类的，这样无疑会让他在床上更有魅力。  
不过现在也不赖。哈利的左手慢慢下滑，抚摸着他的腰侧，不可抑制般的突然捏了一下。德拉科被惊得倒抽了一口气，哈利的舌头得以轻松的在他口腔里肆虐，火热的搅动挑逗，试图勾起他更多的呻吟。  
“噢……哈…哈利……”哈利的手钻进了他的睡袍，德拉科有些紧张，双手不知道往哪放，正紧紧地拽着哈利的衣领。哈利引导着他把双臂缠到自己的脖子上，他们的身体更加紧密地贴在了一起。德拉科的睡袍此刻差不多失去了遮挡的作用，他几乎赤裸着上身，有些凉意，乳尖正磨蹭着哈利睡衣粗糙的起球处，若有若无的触感折磨得他快要发疯。  
注意到德拉科的不安，哈利安抚性的轻咬了一下他的嘴唇，然后他的吻就一路下移，经过漂亮的脖颈时他埋在那儿深吸了一口气，使了一点劲，吮吸着变换位置，留下痕迹后才继续自己的动作，手指轻柔的揉捏着他的乳尖，随后是重重地舔弄。  
“啊哈……你……疼”德拉科从来没想到这个地方会有这么敏感，一想起下午他那显得还有些严肃的父亲正舔着他的乳头，还不停的吮吸，发出一阵啧啧声，德拉科就觉得脑子里一片混乱，好像所有的理智都被吸走了。哈利的感受并不比他好多少，感觉到嘴里的小东西很快就变得硬挺， 他立刻认识到了身下的金发男孩有个多么敏感的身体。这刚好和他的想法契合——哈利的本意是好好折磨一下他作为下午那件事的惩罚，可显然不是时候。德拉科的身体太精巧了，像什么易碎的艺术品。再说了，这还是他名义上的儿子，他可不能太粗暴。  
光是扩张就花了很长时间，即使润滑咒很好用。感受到手指被紧紧地吸附着后，哈利的下身简直涨到有些发痛。与此同时，德拉科感受到有什么坚挺正火热的抵在自己的两腿之间，异物入侵的感觉也并不好受，他眉头紧蹙，有些决绝的闭上了眼睛。  
他可爱的养子还是第一次，只有让他舒服，才有以后的来日方长。哈利的手指突然不像之前那么规矩的抽查了，他随意地在德拉科身体里刺戳着，激起一阵低低的呻吟，随着他手指的动作变得逐渐高亢起来——当他掠过一个点时，德拉科的呻吟带上了哭腔，手指抓紧了身下的床单，呜呜咽咽的说不出话，只能发出一些含糊的单音节。随后他听到德拉科发出一声满足的喟叹，紧接着手上就一片濡湿。  
“我不是…不是故意的……”男孩迅速道歉，不安地看着他。哈利正专注于小心地再次爱抚敏感的穴口，那个地方正湿亮的一张一合。  
“德拉科，”他突然停止了一切动作，“你知道我是谁吗?”  
“知道，”男孩无比干脆的回答，正无助的扭动着身体，“你是我的，啊…父亲……”  
他的手指还埋在他体内，正被热情的吮吸着，这个样子显然不适合玩文字游戏。哈利看了看自己被折磨得意乱情迷的样子，把他细白的大腿架在自己肩上，直接挺动了进去。  
“啊——!”  
德拉科发出一声有些尖利的哭叫。哈利突然的插入让他一下子痛苦至极，思绪也得以短暂的恢复：刚才哈利问他知不知道自己是谁。答案显而易见，他想让自己的养父这样操他，狠狠地。  
“不专心?”哈利快速冲撞了几下，似乎要把莫名的怨气发泄出来。德拉科感觉后穴酥酥麻麻的，刚才那几下生生把他的眼泪逼了出来。但紧接着，男人的动作变得柔缓，温柔的舔舐他的眼泪。  
“告诉你吧，德拉科。”他听到哈利喃喃的低语，“从今天下午看到你站在那儿，我就想过这样……这样做。”  
“看你被我操到哭的样子……说真的，你长大后就不会轻易哭了，不是吗……”温热的气息打在德拉科的耳尖上，他的脸涨得通红，为了养父说出的下流句子。但他腿间似乎因为这些话而变得更湿了，更容易容纳下哈利的性器。  
“我爱你，德拉科。”哈利说着，掌握了一种节奏，深深浅浅的撞击着。德拉科逐渐适应了这种被主导的方式，后穴里的嫩肉更加不舍地吸附着入侵物。  
“唔…快点……哈利!”但他越是被对方故意避开敏感点的行为折磨得痛苦不堪。他睁开眼看着哈利，双腿盘上了他的腰，缓缓扭动。泪眼朦胧间，德拉科只知道有一种方式能够讨好自己的养父，就像多年前那样，于是他试探着开口：  
“操我，Da—ddy?”  
哈利箍筋他的腰开始大力冲撞，只是简单的抽插，就足以达到快感的顶峰。养子下面那张嘴正紧紧地吸着自己，他甚至都顾不得说什么调笑的话来增加情趣，只是每次撞击都往敏感点上狠狠碾过去，柱身被包裹的湿热。德拉科被弄得泄了一次，无意识地收缩着。哈利将两根手指塞进他嘴里让他含着，模仿交合的动作，德拉科被他手指粗暴的抽插弄得呜呜咽咽，嘴角边是来不及咽下去的津液。在他断断续续的抽泣声中，哈利射在了他的大腿根部。  
接下来哈利又操了他的嘴，男孩还是毫无技巧，但非常努力地吞吐。他的眼神很有杀伤力，喘息声也是  
“你还没成年。”哈利短暂的休息，准备念个清洁咒。他不打算去浴室了，那是个调情的好地方，哈利很难保证自己不会在浴室里再要他一次。德拉科枕在他的手臂上平复自己的呼吸，他看着哈利，突然笑了起来。  
“我骗了你。”他的身上仍是一片混乱，语气却又显得天真。  
“噢?”哈利的眼神变得热烈了起来，感觉自己身上的某个部位正在苏醒。  
“我两年前就不怕打雷了。”男孩得意的笑笑，好像他是最后的胜利者，他重新钻进哈利的怀里，讨要奖励似的蹭了蹭。  
哈利重新吻了男孩的嘴唇，只是轻微的触碰，像是情人间的厮磨。细密的雨点声落下，又一个惊雷炸响了，好像就在他们面前那么近，但这绝不可能。哈利感觉德拉科仍受惊般的抖了一下。  
“不包括很响的这种。”男孩无所谓地加了一句，又立刻投入到了亲吻中。

FIN.


End file.
